


Stolen Moment

by Wargasms



Category: Captain America, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rebbecca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write leckie for shit, sorry

Bucky crowded Leckie into the private train compartment and locked it behind himself with one hand while the other fisted in Leckie's shirt. He could see the confusion in Leckie's eyes and his mouth begin to open, but Bucky wouldn't allow it. The endless words he always had ready to spill from his mouth; Bucky had other plans for those lips. 

He moves in quick and crushes their mouths together, maneuvering Leckie back onto the bench seat and straddling his lap. It takes him a few seconds to react and kiss back, hands moving to help get Bucky's shirt off while Bucky's doing the same to his. Bucky fights his tongue long enough for Leckie to take over then focuses on pushing Leckie's shirt off. It bunches around his shoulders, stopped by the cushion, but his chest, neck and collarbones are bare.

Leckie does the same, but the shirt slides all the way off, dropping to the floor of the compartment, and the next time they kiss, their dog tags clink together. Bucky feels Leckie’s hands moving all over his skin, feeling the muscles of his back as he pulls Bucky closer. Their crotches are pressed together now and Bucky can focus on nothing except getting Leckie’s hard on free of his pants, deftly working the buckle of the belt and button of his pants open.

Leckie’s hand’s card back thru Bucky’s hair, one finding a grip in the growth while the other land’s on the back of Bucky’s neck. He take’s kisses from Bucky, long slow ones in contrast to Bucky’s quick hands. One of which is wrapped around Leckie’s cock, pulling the hard length with a tight fist while the other gets Bucky’s own dick out.

Bucky presses them together in his hand, moaning into Leckie’s mouth at the feel of skin against skin. With his fingers he wipes their precum from the head of each cock down their shafts. Leckie lets go of Bucky’s hair and wraps his hand and fingers with Bucky’s. With a last bite to Bucky’s bottom lip he leans his head back and watches Bucky writhe into their combined fist, rubbing his cock deliciously against Leckie’s.

Bucky licks over his swollen lips and whimpers, eyes falling shut and letting his hips and hands do all the work. He can faintly hear Leckie babbling, but Bucky’s been needing this for a while so he doesn’t pay attention. Humping quickly into the tight space Bucky growls as his orgasm approaches. Balls pulling up as his hips stutter, he leans in, forehead resting on Leckie’s neck as he comes.

Leckie’s right behind him, the slickness and sudden jerks enough to finish him. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s back and holds his body as it goes limp. He’s still babbling in Bucky’s ear when Bucky comes back to the moment.

“Thank you. I’ve been wanting that. Even in my mind I didn’t imagine you’d be so gorgeous. You flush prettily. Not like a woman, but it was beautiful.”

Bucky laughs into Leckie’s skin and quips, “Save it for Vera, Leckie. I don’t need you to romance me.”


End file.
